Broly-Good?
by angel.nieves.1656
Summary: What if Broly had been good the whole time? And his Father was the one that made him do all of the killing? Will he have the crazy streak in him after he gets out of his Father's control or will he be in total control? Won't update constantly just for if people ask...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people to whom ever this may concern, this might come as a surprise I know. .1656 What are you doing? You already have a fic going on that isn't finished and you want to start another one? Well to be honest I know people. I'm not going to forget about it this is just, a little opener to say. I know the chapter is small but it is like a prologue so don't worry about it. I can update this whenever people asks so without further adieu, here it is :)**

"Broly, are you listening to me!"

Me- _No I'm not. I don't ever want to listen to you again. I don't want to see you, I want to kill you. It would be so easy to do, I just go Legendary Super Saiyan and give into my madness and then I'll-_

My mind went blank as the mind control device over my head called me to do my Father's bidding.

"You have been ignoring me lately Broly. Why is this?"

My mind was still blank. No thoughts entered my head to use as a response back.

"Our moment of revenge is almost upon us. Haven't you been listening to me at all? We have finally found Prince Vegeta! My plan to bring him back here so that he can 'rule' New Planet Vegeta and get killed by the comet is almost finished. And then my revenge against King Vegeta will be complete!"

He threw his arms out wide and looked over the barren wasteland of the fake New Vegeta. He was quiet for some time after this.

"I'll be leaving soon, my Son. When I do, you'll travel to the galaxy that I told you about and destroy it. This will make Vegeta distracted so he won't notice the comet."

He started walking away to board the ship that would take him to Earth. It was already piled with other soldiers that he had recruited.

"Don't defy me on this Broly. Our futures could depend on the next few days," he said his voice trailing off.

I stood there for a while, as still as stone. Then after some point I was given the command to leave and board my own spacecraft. The men left here moved away from me, acting like I had a fatal disease and they didn't want to catch it. I boarded the Saiyan pod that my Father scavenged after Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta.

The ship took off and I was put into hibernation for the ride.

**Hope you liked this. Wasn't much I know but it is just the beginning so there is more, it just won't be updated as much. So I hope it peaks your interest a little, if not, I would love to know why and if I can make it any better, so Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**In NO WAY do I own Dragon Ball Z or any of its movies or anything else that Dragon Ball Z owns. I would so love to but it looks like my fan boy dreams are just going to have to stay that...DREAMS...**

I arrived at the Southern Galaxy and landed on a barren planet at the edge of the system. I stepped out of the pod and stood up.

Suddenly my free mind crashed back into me. I dived back into the pod and started pressing random buttons. I didn't want to be there, I wanted to escape and go away before-

Paragus- BROLY!

My mind went blank.

Paragus- YOU WILL OBEY ME BROLY! MY PLAN FOR REVENGE WILL BE COMPLETE! NOW DESTROY IT ALL!

I had to watch as my body powered my ki up and I went Legendary Super Saiyan. I flew off, already used to the oxygen deprived void of space because of my Ki Shield technique. I quickly arrived at the closest planet and I felt my face smirk. I landed and created a huge crater on the foreign planet. I stood to my full height, and looked around at the aliens around me. They all stopped their daily schedules to see who I was, and then they screamed in fear as I started to destroy their world.

I watched inside my head as my body started to destroy their existence. My mind was in a state of psychopathic destruction and it laughed at the fear that these people were emitting. I felt helpless, being inside of my own body but not being able to do anything to stop. He had complete control over me with the more advanced mind control device that was crafted. I cried the whole time inside my head.

**I know these chapters are short but I wrote them all before I started to write How Do I Fit In, so I had no idea about the size distortion on a computer. In my notebook they look way bigger. Just thought that since I just put up a chapter of my other story I would put up one of this. Doesn't even it out but hey neither does money :) Hope you liked it.** **:]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in probably FOREVER! I got went to Prom (not mine I was invited**)** and then I got a bunch of candy and got sick. The theme for Post-Prom was Candy Land (yeah just try and imagine that in a huge High School). So the newest chapter for my other story will take a while but again sorry about that. I'm putting this one up to appease you all for waiting so patiently and to get another one of this out there. I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything that is affiliated with it in its history...sorry :{**

MIND CONTROL SPEECH

_Thought speech_

I arrived back on New Planet Vegeta as my Father landed outside the castle. My body moved like a marionette as I was positioned at the head of the double column of soldiers that my Father had enlisted. I watched as my Father and unknown people came up to me.

"ALL HAIL KING VEGETA!" screamed the soldiers as a mid sized man walked up with spiky hair, a blue one piece gi, and black boots.

"Who are these men?" he asked with a tone of indifference.

"They are soldiers that I have recruited to our cause, my Lord. None of them are Saiyans, except..."

"Except who?" he asked again quickly, his curiosity finally going up.

"Except my son, Broly here," my Father said as they reached me. "He and I are the only other two that we found who escaped Frieza's blast."

The small man named Vegeta looked at me and I could tell that he was checking my ki.

"His power level is pretty low," he said, disappointment in his voice.

"I can assure you, my Lord, he is still powerful enough and an exceptional opponent, or adversary," he said adding the last part quickly.

"Humph, we'll see about that."

Suddenly a lone soldier ran up the column and stopped in front of us.

"My Lord! The Legendary Super Saiyan has been spotted in the Southern Galaxy!" he finished saluting.

"Finally, some action! Broly come with me! The rest of you stay here! We'll take care of this."

"Hey! I'm a Saiyan to Vegeta!" a young man yelled at him.

"Yes but you're a half-breed brat. We are full Saiyans, stronger than you ever will be," Vegeta replied arrogantly walking away.

Paragus- GO MY SON. GO WITH VEGETA AND SEE JUST HOW POWERFUL HE IS. BY THE TIME YOU COME BACK THE COMET WILL BE CLOSER AND THE DEATH OF VEGETA WILL BE COMPLETE!

I started to follow Vegeta towards the spaceships.

Paragus- AFTER HIM AND HIS FRIENDS ARE DESTROYED WE WILL START OUR CONQUEST OF THE GALAXIES ON EARTH SO HE CAN MEET HIS FAMILY IN THE AFTERLIFE!

Some time later...

We arrived back on New Planet Vegeta to find my Father waiting for us as we descended the ramp.

"My Lord, you're back! Did you find the Legendary Super Saiyan?" as asked approaching Vegeta.

"No we did not. All we found was dust and debris," Vegeta said, glancing back at me he continued, "Is your son stupid or something? He never talked the whole ride and when we spared he didn't seem to be focused."

"Yes well, my son has always been distant. We don't talk much since I have spent my life in finding you my Lord," he made the excuse quickly.

Vegeta grunted as a response.

I wandered aimlessly around the castle not paying attention to where I was going. I cherished these moments, when my Father wasn't in total control over me. I pulled up short when I ran into a man wearing an orange gi with a blue belt. He turned around and his face slapped me with recognition.

"Hi! I'm Goku! And you are?" he asked me suddenly and held out his hand.

He voice sprang forth in my mind years earlier when I was a newborn baby. His voice was the same as the nonstop crying pounding at my ears.

My anger started to rise and I could feel my mind becoming my own again. I fought against the mind control device as I used my anger to drive my ki up. For an instant the device faltered and I could completely control myself again.

I shot my hand out and grasped his sending my thoughts to him.

Me- _Kakkarot help me!_

Goku- _Help you with what?_

"BROLY!"

The mind control slammed down on my mind, putting me back under the vice grip that it had.

"Kakkarot! It is good to see you again! What brings you to New Planet Vegeta?" my Father asked a little nervous.

"I was looking for the Legendary Super Saiyan and followed his ki here," he answered looking at my Father. "Who's this?" he asked turning to look at me.

Goku- _Are you ok?_

"This? Oh! He's my son, Broly, the only other Saiyan that survived Frieza's attack," he said turning towards me.

"Broly. I thought I had assent you on that assignment? Why don't you go finish that?" he said discreetly pressing the device on his wrist.

I tried to keep my body where it was and only succeeded in hesitating. Then I turned and walked away.

Me- _NO! Kakkarot KILL ME! KILL ME PLEASE!_

I walked to my room and was forced to sleep.

**So hope this caught your attention. I always wondered what Broly would be like if he was only insane because he had the Legendary Super Saiyan in him. And if he really was just begging everyone around him to just kill him and end his suffering. Love to hear the feedback from this from anyone out here with an opinion :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Man I thought this chapter would be short but it took me forever to type up! I have no idea what happened. So sorry about the long wait about this chapter and the one for my other story. It just took me awhile to type up the other one. But now I just hurt my knee at school on Friday and so I haven't done much besides type. Which I just figured out, I'm pretty slow at. I would have gotten this out over the weekend but I went to Arooga's for the first time on Saturday after a cookout and saw a bunch of UFC fights, luckily we could sit which I was glad for. First time being to a bar like that and it was pretty cool (no I had no drinks Haha I'm only 18 in September). Then I was invited to another cookout on Sunday with one of my friends and slept over to today. That was really fun and I learned how to play poker for the first time in my life. That was really fun. OH! And me and my friends were playing Black Ops 2 and met these two girls that live in Oregon, at like 4 A.M. for where I am! That was pretty cool Haha. Well enough about me lets get on with the chapter!**

I woke up to see my Father sitting down on the edge of my bed. I tried to sit up quickly but only made it about halfway before he turned on the device strapped to his wrist. I fell back down on the bed as stiff as a board.

"Why do you persist to defy me Broly?" he asked in a pained voice.

Me- _BECAUSE I WANT MY FREEDOM! I WOULD DIE SO THAT I CAN BE FAR AWAY FROM YOU!_

He couldn't hear this, of course. The device only went one way.

"Don't you want to see our revenge fulfilled? To kill those who tried to kill us. To get closure?" Now he turned to face me, his face had a pleading look to it.

Me- _THEY ARE GOOD PEOPLE! THEY DID NOTHING TO US!_

"And then of course, we'll rule the galaxy. No one can stand up to the Legendary Super Saiyan, well, not for long anyway."

He was silent for a few heart beats, and then he sprang forward and slapped me across the face. My view went from the ceiling to the window overlooking the western side of the castle.

"But none of that will come about if you keep defying me!" he roared. "Going into Kakarot's room last night and fighting him was a mistake! One that could prove to be fatal to future plans! Now I have to try and salvage this mess that you made!" he continued to yell standing up.

He walked to the door and commanded me to follow. As my body moved on it's own accord, I was only able to let a tear escape my right eye to show that I had been listening.

My Father and I entered the throne room where we were cut off by Kakarot who had Vegeta in tow. Instantly I tried again to fight the mind control's hold over me.

"What is the meaning of this Kakarot! I am on my way to find the Legendary Super Saiyan!" Vegeta yelled sounded pissed.

"And what I'm telling you is that you don't have to go far Vegeta! Because Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan! Isn't that right Paragus?" Kakarot asked my Father.

Both men were only a couple feet apart so it would be hard to use the excuse that Paragus hadn't heard him but for some time by Father was silent. No doubt wondering how Kakarot could be so smart as to figure out the puzzle.

"Hahahaha! Are you joking Kakarot! Broly's power level is beneath ours! How could he possibly be the-"

Finally I won the mental battle over the mind control device and I instantly attacked Kakarot, pulling forth the memories of constantly hearing him crying next to me. I went on the offensive, trying to fight the battle in my head by focusing on the battle at hand. When I was angry, nothing could stop me. I was hoping neither could this headdress.

I clasped my hands together and slammed them down on Kakarot, hoping to get him into the fight fast so that I could keep my loop of power going and it worked. He had turned into a Super Saiyan and blocked my attack, he then gave me a left hook and I spun, losing my balance. He then kicked me in the back, sending me flying through the castle walls towards the dying city. But I managed to send him a thought as my initial attack met.

Me- _GET ME ANGRY! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO BREAK MY FATHER'S CONTROL!_

I stepped out of the collapsed building and started yelling to increase my ki. In the distance I could see a yellow orb flying through the air towards me.

Paragus- BROLY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

The mind control started to clamp down on my will power but then Kakarot punched me in the face followed by an uppercut. The first hit smashed my Father's progress in controlling my mind; it brought me back to my senses. I caught the second fist and growled, kneeing Kakarot in the stomach. I then whipped him towards the ground and sent ki blasts after his body. Suddenly I felt an explosion on my back.

I turned around seeing the child and purple haired teen from the spaceship behind me. They both looked shocked as I simply turned around and yelled even more, going

Super Saiyan. I flew towards the both of them screaming the whole way. I roundhouse kicked the purple haired one which sent him flying, I then kicked out with my other leg towards the smaller one but he suddenly went Super Saiyan and disappeared. I was so shocked by this that I didn't even guard against his attack when he reappeared behind me. In one punch he sent me falling down to the ground. I caught myself and looked back at the kid, reevaluating his strength when I was punched across the face.

I went flying again, crashing through buildings and landing in the ground. I merely got up and shrugged off the dirt. I looked through the hole that I made to see the purple haired one back but also in Super Saiyan.

Me- _Yes! Get stronger! Keep fighting!_

I yelled again my ki pushing past it's previous limits and I powered up even more. I was using my anger to fight my Father's bidding.

I flew towards them punching another hole through the buildings making them collapse. As I reached arms length of them I quickly used an after-image and disappeared, then came back behind them. I saw their heads snap back from surprise just as I bicycle kicked the purple haired one, who the child called "Trunks". I turned my attention towards the boy and unleashed an onslaught of punches and kicks, pure offense. He was struggling to block and avoid my attacks but I could feel his inner power, his ki hadn't gone down in this whole exchange of blows that raged through the city, but some reason he couldn't unleash his full potential. I feinted an uppercut to his gut and he took the bait, he positioned both his hands to block it just as my left arm shot forward and grabbed his head.

He started to punch at my hand that was wrapped around his face and so I threw him. He crashed into a cliff that was outside the city.

"Gohan!"

I turned to see Kakarot speeding towards me a look of concern on his face. I hadn't thrown the child to hard, just enough to rattle him a bit.

I charged up again, screaming for my ultimate opponent, the only hope of saving me.

"KA-KAR-ROT!"

I pulled back my arm and our fists met as he approached me, the ensuing shockwave broke all of the surrounding windows and toppled a few small buildings. We stayed there glaring into each other's eyes and I charged a ki blast in my other hand, he saw this and quickly charged one too and then our alternate hands met creating a massive explosion. I was thrown back to the landing pad that my Father used.

I was so disoriented from the explosion as I got up and I wobbled a bit. And then I felt a massive spike in my ki again as I charged up, feeling the power explode out of me.

Me- _YES! YES! THIS IS IIIIIITTTTTT!_

I screamed again, louder than before. My muscles bulged and I grew taller. My ki overflowed, rushing out of me in a wave of power. Gusts of wind billowed at my feet as I heard the most wonderful sound ever.

_CRACK._

My eyes focused as time slowed and I saw my headpiece, the mind control device falling before my eyes, broken in half. It took forever for it to fall to the ground but when it did I heard the distinct clatter that it made.

Me- _I'm free...I'M free...I'M FREE!_

I laughed out loud and went past my previous highest level. I went into full Legendary Super Saiyan, and it felt good.

"Broly!"

I turned and saw my Father in the escape pod. He was trying to figure out what happened to the mind control device when I appeared next to the viewing window.

"Obey me!" he said, his voice quivering as he still pressed the buttons frantically.

"I won't be listening to you anymore," I said coldly.

Other- _KILL HIM!_

Me- _Wait what?_

I grabbed his pod and crushed it between my hands.

Me- _No stop! What are you doing!?_

Other- _I'm becoming POWERFUL!_

Again I had to watch as my body controlled itself. It then threw the crushed pod at the comet. It disintegrated before it even reached the bringer of death, second only to me now.

Me- _Stop this I don't want to kill!_

Other- _WELL I DO!_

Suddenly I felt pinpricks against my back and The Other turned to see a Namek pounding away at me. The Other grabbed his neck, his whole hand easily wrapping around and threw him and I was just able to pull back on the strength of the bone crushing force.

Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of me as a Super Saiyan. He yelled and threw an uppercut to my chin with what looked like all of his power. We felt his fist collide and my face barely moved. The Other smiled at his ineffectiveness and kicked him away.

Suddenly Kakarot was in front of us about to deliver a blow when my hand shot out. My whole palm fit over his face and fingers wrapped around. And then his face was traveling to meet my knee, and it was going to meet it halfway, and I could tell that it would have caved his skull in. Just as they were about to connect and make Kakarots face cave in I lashed out at The Other.

Me- _STOP!_

Movements froze.

Me- _I WILL NOT, LET YOU HURT THESE PEOPLE, ANYMORE!_

Kakarot opened his eyes after not feeling the hit.

The Other- _YOU DARE FIGHT ME! I AM THE POWERFUL SUPER SAIYAN! NO ONE BEATS ME!_

Kakarot started to wiggle, trying to get out of my grasp and I opened our hand.

MY ki started rising again. My face was twitching from constant battle.

The Other- _Impossible!_

Me- _No not impossible. Because I am BROLY! THE TRUE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!_

I pushed out with renewed mental strength and wrapped his consciousness in chains. He screamed, filling my head with cries and curses against me. He tried to break the chains that bound him and succeeded, but then even more wrapped around his body. He struggled but could barely move and looked at me with fear in his eyes as I started to move towards him.

The Other- _What are you going to do to me?_

I stood in front of him. We were the same height, but he was slightly hunched over from the chains on him. If I had to say we looked exactly alike if you put a one-way mirror in front of us, except for the murderous intent in his eyes.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and a bright light appeared at the touch.

Me- _I am separating us, looks like we both need some alone time to control our inner demons._

The light engulfed us both as he screamed and I merely smiled at the joy that I was feeling.

**So I'd like to thank all of the people who are reading this/have reviewed this. I don't really know if it is good or not so I like to hear your feedback. Even if it is to speed up the chapter updates or your views on something that I had written. Oh! I also don't own anything involving UFC, just thought that I'd put that in here in case someone calls me on it. I just watched a couple fights. So tell me what you thought about the chapter people! Love to hear from you! .1656 still here and waiting :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know that it has been awhile since I updated this story but like I said at the beginning of this I will most likely not be updating this as constantly as my other story. I was going to update this during the last weekend but I went camping in the Pocanos with some family for a cousin's graduation party and if you were following my other story ****How Do I Fit In**** you would have seen that (I live on the East Coast of the U.S.). **

** Now for Reviews:**

**First Guest: Thank you I am interested in how this goes also Haha**

**Rat001: Sorry for the long wait my other story is my main focus but I do update this. I'm not going to abandon it.**

**Second Guest: Yes I do have more chapters for this story so it will be continuing.**

**Leach101: Haha thank you for your review liked it a lot and made my day :) and I kind of got the idea from this story that I read a couple months back called ****The Legend of Kaiser****. It's by ****Kaiser La Britannia****. Basically it is his basic Saiyan side and it got control of him. Since he was never fully in control of his body for most of his life he was never able to come to terms with it and make it his own. So it took over when he finally became fully free of his Father's mind control. And yes the story will continue rolling :]**

I opened my eyes to see the dreary sky of New Vegeta. I sat up quickly, not used to my power. I saw Kakarot squatting down in front of me and he smiled as his mind caught up to my movements. But apparently he wasn't the only one as I felt three people go Super Saiyan behind me.

I turned to see Vegeta, 'Trunks', and the child all in fighting stances, ready for me to attack. Also the tall Namek was standing next to them.

I quickly powered down back to my base form as I realized what the problem was. I felt my physical body become smaller as I did so.

Kakarot started laughing as he saw what the problem was. I felt my physical body become smaller as I did so.

"You guys can power down," he said between laughs. "Broly's good now, right Broly?"

I was about to answer when the whole planet shook.

"What the hell was that!?" Vegeta roared after it subsided some.

Suddenly the sky turned red and I knew what the problem was.

"It's the comet! It's almost here!" I yelled to them pointing towards the sky at the destructive monster.

It was getting slowly bigger by the second as it came nearer and nearer.

"You have to go! Get on the spaceship before it's too late!" I said flying up and towards the city.

"Wait where are you going? The ship is this way!" Kakarot yelled at me.

"There are still people on this planet that need to get off! I can't leave them here after what I did to them!"

The Other- _You can't save everyone!_

Me- _Watch me!_

I halted in the middle of the city as I saw people escaping buildings.

"People! Listen to me!"

They turned to my voice and started screaming in fear when they saw that it was me.

I went Super Saiyan. "LISTEN TO ME!" I bellowed out to them all. They all instantly became quiet and the only noise that could be heard was the rumbling of the planet as it slowly was cooked by the increasing temperature.

"The comet is coming and is almost here! The only way off the planet is by the space shuttle at the landing pad! I know I terrorized your people but that is over with now! You have to get to the shuttle if you want to survive!"

I could hear them talking to one another about what I just said but they all did not move. I was shocked that they wouldn't see reason and save their own lives.

A loud cracking sound pierced their ramblings and everyone stopped talking to look up. The upper half of the building they were next to had snapped off from the constant shaking and the battle before, it started to fall down and collapse on them. They all screamed not knowing what to do when in an instant I appeared under the building and caught it. I grunted from the weight as the gravity increased slightly from the oncoming comet but I held it still.

"GO NOW!" I yelled to them throwing the building towards the barren plains of the planet. This must have squashed all doubts because they then started picking up what they had and moved quickly to the direction of the landing pad. I followed them the whole way, sticking close because glass fell, the ground caved in, and more buildings toppled, but I kept them all safe.

They started to board the ship as Kakarot and the others tried to find a way to start it. Everyone squeezed tight next to each other, filling up all the levels.

"Out of the way, OUT OF THE WAY!" said an elderly man trying to get through the crowd.

"Hey! Just find a place to sit already!" someone yelled.

"I am the only person capable of flying this thing!" he yelled back to them. "So if you don't want to die when we end up just sitting here I suggest you shut up and get out of my way!"

The person did.

I flew over everyone's heads and picked the man up. He yelped in surprise at this.

"If you can really fly this thing, you need to get to the front fast."

We arrived at the controls, Vegeta and the Namek tensed up but I ignored them.

"This man says that he can fly this thing," I said to Trunks.

"Good because I'm having no luck," he said angered and moving away.

The man approached the console and clicked a few buttons.

"Well the good news is we can leave," he said still poking around. We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"And the bad news?" the Namek asked coming up to the man.

"The gravity has intensified so much that the ship doesn't have enough power to take off. If we were already flying this wouldn't be a problem but since we are stuck on the ground..."

"We're stuck here too die," Trunks gasped.

The man nodded his head in defeat and sat in the pilot chair.

The Other- _HA! YOU LOSE!_ His started laughing maniacally in my head.

Me- _...No...We do..._

**So let me ask you guys a question. Would you like me to respond to all of your reviews on here like I did for this one or just the people that don't have accounts so that they are included also? Just wondering whatever everyone prefers out in the world wherever you are reading this from. See you all next time. P.S. If I could get you guys to help me out on the spelling of Kakarot that would be helpful by a ton! I always thought that there were 3 K's but I'm not sure about that since when I looked it up there were only two in it. Thank you all!**

**.1656 out :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha two chapters in one day!? WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT!? Yeah I thought that I would do it for you guys as a present for being away so long. Thanks for liking the story :]**

The Other- _WHAT!?_

I spun the man's chair around. His eyes widened at seeing that it was me.

"So you're saying that if this thing were flying you could pilot it away from the planet?" I asked thinking fast.

The Other- _NO! I WON'T ALLOW YOU!_

"Y-y-yes I c-can. B-b-b-but since w-w-we c-c-can't take o-o-off we c-c-can't go anyw-w-where," he stammered.

I stood up to my full height, thinking.

The Other- _I won't allow you!_

Me- _You lost your right when you wanted to kill people! NOW SHUT UP!_

I looked at Kakarot and held out my hand. He had a confused look on his face but he shook my hand anyway.

"I'm honored to have met you Kakarot. I hope I see you again in the afterlife."

I powered up and quickly flew to the hatch opening it. As soon as there was enough room I pressed it again and flew out. And I smashed into the ground.

Me- _Man, didn't think the gravity had increased this much._

I powered up some more and was able to bring my knee up, but I couldn't push myself to stand up.

The Other- _Even if you do succeed in getting those people off this planet, YOU WILL DIE WITH IT!_

Me- _I may, yes that will happen._

The Other- _So why do you persist!_

Me- _Because I am finally fighting for something other than myself. And I am in control._

I went Legendary Super Saiyan. The anger tried to take over my mind but I held it back enough and turned towards the ship. I saw people at the windows staring at me but I couldn't focus on them. I quickly reached under the bottom of the ship and pulled up. The metal can easily came off the ground and I flew into the air with it. I went towards the opposite side of the planet, away from the comet and gained speed.

The Other- _Why do you persist in saving these weaklings? Your power grows exponentially over time! You are the strongest being in the universe, and you decide to waste your now free life in killing yourself. Why?_

Me- _I'll answer your question when we are dead, when I will have enough time to finally do anything that I want._

Geysers of lava erupted from the ground suddenly in front of me. I flew higher into the air avoiding the extra tall ones as the temperature rose.

Me- _It's now or never._

The Other- _I won't let you live with this!_

Me- _Good! Because we soon won't be living at all!_

I threw the ship into space and watched as it easily broke the atmosphere and drifted aimlessly for awhile. Then the engines came on and it shot away from the now doomed New Vegeta.

I started laughing. It wasn't a crazy maniacal laugh, or a cold hard one. It was one of pure happiness at the thought of finally being me. I let go of my restraints on the crazy Legendary Super Saiyan, not caring what it did anymore to a dead planet. But for some reason, I stayed myself.

The Other- _To answer your question I have given you control for your last few minutes. Don't take this the wrong way, it's because I am apart of you and understand your need to be free. But I promise you this, when we reach the next world, this body is mine._

Me- _Whatever you say._

I yelled out, increasing my ki for the thrill of feeling the power for myself.

"Thank you Kakarot, for helping me be free," I said as the comet finally struck the planet.

The last thing that I remember is a tingling sensation all over my body.


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is another chapter people of Earth! I am not done with this story although it may seem like that. I have a lot to use in this DBZ loving 17 year-old/child mind that I have so there is plenty more to come. Stay tuned alright :}**

**Guest: I SHALL GIVE YOU MORE AND THEN...EVEN SOME MORE, GOOD SIR! BECAUSE MANKIND HAS BEEN WIPED ALREADY AND THE SAIYANS ARE TAKING OVER! Haha don't worry about being over the top like you did because it was really funny and made me laugh my head off. Also it was pretty cool how you came up with it. Also I have no idea what kind of pictures I am allowed to put on here because of copyright stuff so if you could help me out on that I would be very happy.**

**Leach101: Haha got yah! This story isn't going to end that quickly! And yeah sorry about the chapter lengths. I wrote all of this up to Chapter 11 in a notebook but didn't start typing it until like Ch. 5 so in the book everything is big but on here everything is small. But don't worry, I'm planning making them bigger when I write them now (I had the same problem with my other story but I started that first).**

**LSSJGurl: Haha thank you for your support on this! And yeah I could definitely see how big of a Broly fan you are (I am too, that's why I did this story). But please don't tell me that you think this story is over? I feel offended...**

**To Myself: See I told you all that this wasn't over, not by a long shot! (I posted a Review as myself on here once I got emails of some people thinking this was over. Needless to say once you read the Review and this chapter you will see how wrong that assumption is).**

I breathed a sigh of relief when the tingling sensation had stopped. I had expected to feel an enormous amount of pain when I died but apparently if you had a quick death it's painless.

I opened my eyes, expecting what I imagined the next life to look like. What I saw made my brain crash.

I was looking at grey metal walls that were slightly bent and connected to make a ceiling. I followed them and saw that it was an enclosed space. I looked down to where I was standing and saw people sitting on a metal floor that was designed like a grid. They were all staring at me with a look of shock and fear.

Me- _I don't understand? I thought-wait. Aren't they the ones from New Vegeta?_

I looked closer, physically bending over to inspect the aliens in front of me. They all cringed backwards from me.

"How did you all die? I watched you leave the planet," I said to them.

Some people looked at one another in confusion.

"We aren't dead," a voice came from the crowd.

"Then how am I here? I died on New Vegeta, I watched the comet strike the planet," I stated, still confused.

"I can explain that."

I looked over and saw Kakarot walk around me with a smile on his face.

"I used my Instant Transmission technique to get you back here before New Vegeta blew up."

It took a few moments for what he said to sink in, but then it hit me.

"You saved me..." I said my voice trailing off.

"Yeah! Ha-ha, I couldn't just let you die there," he said smiling and scratched the back of his head.

Suddenly my anger skyrocketed.

"WHY DID YOU SAVE ME!?" I roared at Kakarot, rounding on him. His smile faltered.

"I WANTED TO DIE THERE! NOW YOU HAVE PUT EVERYONE HERE IN DANGER!" I kept yelling, not caring if I was about to decompress the hull because of my energy buildup.

"B-but, I couldn't just let you die there! Not after you saved us-"

"I SAVED YOU ALL BY KILLING MYSELF! I WANTED TO DIE THERE!"

I felt something tug at my pants and I looked down, the anger plainly seen in my eyes. I saw a little alien boy that was on New Vegeta standing next to me wide eyed. He looked so small compared to me, barely reaching my knee. Standing behind him was the kid from earlier, the one that put up a good fight.

I focused back on the first child as he started talking.

"Are you sad that you didn't get your wished made Mr. Broly?" the child asked innocently.

I was ready to hear myself snap back a reply when something in my head told me to stop. I looked at this boy carefully, seeing the complete innocence in his eyes. I then looked around and saw a man and a woman looking at us wide eyed, I figured they were his parents from the expressions on their faces. I kneeled down next to the child and spoke to him but my voice was loud enough so that everyone could hear.

"You are young and innocent, child. You would not have been told of the, bad things, that I was made to do throughout my life. To answer your question only one of my wishes were granted today. I wanted to be free, which I am now, but it came at a terrible cost," I lifted my right hand and I saw the parents flinch out of the corner of my eye, knowing they could do nothing to stop me. But I placed it on my chest.

"There is a, bad thing, inside of me that I didn't want anymore; because when I became free it almost took over. I didn't want to hurt anyone so I wanted my second wish to come true so that I wouldn't have to hurt anyone anymore."

I stood and walked to the back window. People hurriedly scooted out of my way. I looked into space and saw the now destroyed parts of New Vegeta after it had blown up floating lazily in different directions.

I felt another tug on my pants and looked down to see the child that I had fought. He motioned for me to come down to his level, which I did. He moved closer and placed his hand on my chest. His closed his eyes and was silent. I waited for him to say something.

Suddenly his eyes opened and he had a huge smile on his face.

"I can feel goodness inside of you. You have no evil anymore."

I smiled at his child thinking, but stayed quiet as I watched us fly away from. There was no way I would be able to kill myself now, nothing from where the other Saiyans came from seemed powerful enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so to be honest I have no idea at what time the first Broly fit into DBZ. I know it was the days before the Cell games but I don't know the exact time. I know it must have been a couple days since they traveled there, slept, and then traveled back. Now the time it took to get there I'm guessing was only a couple hours since if it took one day that would be three in total. So I'm just going to make it a couple hours. If someone has a more correct time frame then please let me know because it might change something crucial in this story in the future. Thank you everybody who has favorited or followed this story.**

**LSSJGurl: Haha ok that's good. And yeah hope this chapter gets you even more interested...:)**

Hours later...

We arrived back on Earth, from what I heard the other Saiyans calling it, in a couple hours. We landed in a park while the sun was out and the birds were singing. Everyone piled out as the ramp descended; glad to be alive even if it was on an alien planet for most. They were all smiling and laughing at one another, except for me. I didn't want to spoil their last minutes alive anyway. I had put up a protective barrier around my psyche for the whole trip and I had been feeling it slowly degrade over the last few hours. I knew my sanity was winding down and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

A head poked back into the doorway of the pod and I saw that it was Kakarot.

"Hey, Broly, why are you just standing there? Power down and come outside already," he said cheerfully. Then he disappeared.

I smiled at his care freeness, his personality was so easy going. But then I wiped it away as I noticed that, yes, for the whole trip I had stayed in Legendary Super Saiyan. I didn't even notice it until now.

Me- _I thought you would have taken over by now..._

...

Me- _So what? You're giving me the silent treatment now?_

...

I stood up and walked to the open doorway.

Me- _Fine then, ignore me. Bide your time until you kill them all._

...

I descended the ramp lowering my ki as I went and felt myself power down. I stopped behind Kakarot and noticed that I was staring at his legs.

"Kakarot why are you so tall?" a child's voice squeaked out.

Kakarot turned around and then looked down at me. And I saw his face go from surprise to shock.

"Broly! Is that you!?" he exclaimed. Everyone turned their heads toward me.

"Of course it's me! Who else could it be?" the child's voice whined.

Me- _Wait, why is a child saying what I'm saying?_

Suddenly I heard people gasp.

"Broly! YOU'RE A CHILD!" Kakarot yelled out.

"And he has a halo!" Trunks yelled pointing above my head.

I looked up and saw the tip of a gold ring disappear behind my field of vision. I turned to look at the hull of the ship and in the reflective surface I saw the halo and my now child body.

Me- _What is going on?_

"Now you've done it!" a voice from the sky screamed.

We all turned to see an elderly woman gliding down to us sitting on top of a crystal ball.

Me- _What is wrong with this planet?!_

"I should have known you were involved in this Goku! Everything always involves you now-a-days!" she kept yelling.

"Hey Baba! What are you doing here?" Kakarot asked.

Me- _What kind of name is Baba? And why did she call Kakarot, 'Goku'?_

"You just caused a lot of hell in Otherworld by saving this man! Do you know the ramifications of what you have done have caused over there!?"

"What do you mean?" he asked putting a hand behind his head.

She sighed like she should have expected his answer. She then pointed directly at me.

"This man should not be in the living world right now. He died on that planet you were at."

Everyone gasped again at this news.

**HAHAHAHA! Did you expect something like that to happen? No!? Then YEEEEESSSSSSS! I STUMPED YOU ALL!**

**...**

**And if you did expect it then you are a very good psychic.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys so it's .1656 back here and I am glad to see all of you. Just to say hope you all see this chapter go up and if you do that is very good because that will mean you guys have been anxiously waiting for my chapters to come up. If you, the reader, have no idea why it took me so long to update then you will have to go over to the reviews sections of this story and see the review that I left there for anyone to see and understand (I do that quite often to talk to people that don't have an account on here and I can't answer them until the next update). Everything about why I was gone for so long will be explained there and so will the little surprise that I will be dropping. So thank you again and here you go chapter 9 :)**

"What do you mean I shouldn't be in the living world right now!?" I yelled at the woman, my voice still high pitched. "I'm alive!"

"No, you are not," she said simply to me.

The way she said it shocked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can't really explain it because even I don't know the specifics. All I know is that I'm supposed to take you to King Yemma so that he can sort everything out."

I looked around at everyone. They were all staring at me. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. A fear started creeping into my mind, of what, I don't know.

Me- _Fear? I'm Broly! I have no fear! So then why does my heart beat faster and I'm starting to feel abnormally cold?_

I was about to answer her in an arrogant way to hide how I was feeling when Kakarot cut me off.

"I'll go with you Broly. I know King Yemma from before. He'll sort this out and get you back alive in no time," He said happily.

A wave of happiness and relief washed over me after he said this.

Me- _Wait...am I acting like a child to?_

I quickly shook my head, clearing it.

"Yes Kakarot, I would like that," I told him evenly.

"Alright let's go!" he said grabbing onto Baba. I did the same.

"Goku remember, The Cell Games are only a couple days away," Piccolo told him.

"Don't worry, we'll be back in time," he said as we disappeared.

We reappeared in a large room that the height was far larger than the length. I focused my eyes, being this the first time that I had teleported and saw a huge table in front of me. My eyes widened as I looked up and saw, in order, massive dress shoes, attached to tree trunk like legs, I followed the purple dress pants up to the edge of the table and over the edge I saw the biggest man ever. He was ten times my size as a Legendary Super Saiyan. He had red skin and two horns, one on each side of his head coming out of a purple hat. I started to get scared again until I felt his ki energy. It was so weak! I was even stronger than him as a child!

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" the big man yelled, the room shaking.

Ok, well, maybe I'll stay scared of him for now.

"Hey King Yemma! Long time no see," Kakarot said happily.

Me- _Why does everyone call him Goku?_

"Do you even know what you have done!? I now have twice as much paperwork to do because of you!"

"What!? What did I do?" he asked innocently.

Me- _Is Kakarot really like this or is he just faking it?_

"This man," he said pointing at me, "Had died. But because of your 'unique technique' you were able to keep his soul in the land of the living. Unfortunately or fortunately, whichever way you want to look at it, you were only able to save half of his soul and bring it back with you. Something about how they became two separate entities before New Vegeta exploded; I can't really understand this nonsense that is written so I'm winging it."

"Wow! So which half did I bring back?" Kakarot asked, amazed at his explanation.

Me and Baba just sweat dropped at this and King Yemma facepalmed himself.

I got up from the floor without a bruise on me.

"Kakarot! I am clearly the good half of myself because otherwise we would not have gotten back to Earth alive!"

"Haha oh yeah! I forgot about that," he said after some time to think. He put his hand behind his again.

I turned to King Yemma.

"So what does this mean for me? Where is my other half?"

The giant sighed like he was sad for giving me the news.

"He is currently in H.F.I.L. in the most secure complex that we have."

Suddenly an explosion could be heard and the floor shook.

"And that is the 20th time he has escaped since coming here."

"KAKAROT!"

The whole shook at this.

"Well that's new," King Yemma said curiously.

Kakarot and I looked at each other getting worried. A blue, smaller version of King Yemma came running up to us with a scared expression on his face.

"King Yemma, sir! Broly is escaping H.F.I.L.!" the man squeaked.

"What! That's impossible!"

Another rumbling shook the building.

"Let's go Broly!" Kakarot yelled going Super. He flew off out of the building.

"We will be back to finish this later sir," I said to King Yemma right before I transformed and followed him. I appeared on a walkway that had a single file line of people in it, well ghosts I should say. They were all white wisps floating above the tile ground. On either side and as far as the eye could see were yellow clouds just underneath the walkway.

And in one big spot off to the side was an open area with no clouds. Kakarot was already on his way over and I followed arriving to see him staring shocked down into the clearing. I followed his eyes to see a Legendary Super Saiyan Broly...

A look of pure psychopathic rage was on his face while his eyes were pure white. He was pounding away at the invisible force field any way he could. The air vibrated with each attack he made and it rattled my bones.

"Broly! Charge up an attack! When he gets through we'll launch them at the same time and send him back down!" Kakarot yelled to me.

I nodded my head and started charging one of my attacks. I heard Kakarot next to me doing the same.

"KA-ME!" he yelled as a blue light appeared beside me.

I held out my left hand, charging my most powerful attack into it. Another vibration shook the air and cracks appeared under us.

"HA-ME!"

That was when the shield broke and Evil Broly pushed through the space, disoriented at first from the unexpected opening.

"NOW!" I barely heard Kakarot yell out.

"GIGANTIC METEOR!" I yelled while releasing my built up ki.

"HAAA!" Kakarot's yell mixed with mine.

Kakarot's attack reached Evil Broly first and slammed into his midsection. My evil twin hesitated at the blast and was about to continue forward when my attack made contact with his chest, it mushroomed into a giant sphere. Our screams competed for dominance as I pumped more ki into my attack. Suddenly our attack exploded, not being able to compensate for the increased power that was being put into them and black smoke appeared.

For a moment I thought we had pushed him back through the hole, but that thought was crushed when Evil Broly leaped out of the cloud towards us, he had cuts and bruises all along his body but it looked like they didn't even faze him. He kicked Kakarot away and landed a right hook on me that I was just able to block at the last second, my whole body shook from the power behind his punch. He pulled his arm back and I peaked around my hands to see what he was doing.

He was floating in the air staring at me, not moving.

"I...know you," he said brokenly.

I gave him a quizzical look. "Of course you know me. We are the same."

"You, look as I did, when a, young boy," he continued not hearing me.

"I am you as a child Broly. I am your other half," I said trying to reason with him.

His face hardened at this.

"I HATED MY CHILDHOOD!" he yelled raising his ki again.

I had enough time to backpedal a few paces before he cupped his hands together and brought them down on my head. I flew down through the hole that Evil Broly made and caught myself in the air. I looked up about to jump back into the fight but stopped in shock.

Kakarot appeared and started to fight Broly again, but that wasn't what I was so shocked about. The hole in the invisible force field was closing itself.

Me- _If that closes and Evil Broly is outside, will he stay out?_

I couldn't take that chance. I had a plan formed in my head and it was the best chance we would have to beat Evil Broly. I passed through the hole again; it was now smaller than before. I flew up and kicked the other me in the back putting a lot of ki into my foot. He gasped in surprise and Kakarot bicycle kicked him. He flew down, away from us and I quickly turned to my ally.

"The hole is closing! We have to get him back into it before it might be too late!"

"But how? He wasn't even affected by our attacks from before."

"I have an idea for that! Just keep him busy for as long as you can!"

Kakarot nodded his head and stepped in front of me as Evil Broly flew back at us. Kakarot met him head on and their battle ensued.


	10. Chapter 10

I looked deep within myself, trying not to listen to the grunts and booms of the other two fighting. I looked down, deep into my soul to search for the Legendary Super Saiyan again. I didn't know if I could use the transformation again but I had to try. I went to the very center of my being, to the heart of who I was, and there I found a baby crying, with no one to care for him. And that was when I felt the spark.

Suddenly it became an inferno, the heat crashing over my child-like body and I felt my muscles expand and stretch. My spine cracked as it enlarged and my skin felt itchy as it pulled to stretch across my new body. I was screaming throughout all of this, the whole transformation going by quickly.

I opened my eyes and my right hand instinctively shot out to the side. Suddenly Kakarot was flying by but stopped when he got caught in my hand.

"Kakarot," I said my voice much deeper.

"Broly!?" his head snapped towards me in surprise.

"Charge up a Kamehameha wave and aim it at the hole. I'll do the rest. Make sure you put as much energy as you can into the blast ok," I said starting to move towards my other half.

He was quiet as I approached the other me who was laughing maniacally at Kakarot's inferiority.

"Broly," I said calmly as I got nearer.

He laughs stopped when he heard me and he gave me a look like he was confused about what he saw. I smiled a peaceful smile, and then disappeared.

I reappeared right in front of him, punching him in the gut with my new expanded fist; a shocked expression was on his face as an unemotional one was on mine. I grabbed his hair and then collided his face with my knee, the force of the impact making do a back flip. As he flipped back I grabbed his foot and brought him over my head towards the ground, sending a few ki blasts for good measure. They all struck his body but he appeared from the black smoke with minimal scratches and a bloody nose. Flying to my right he sent his own blasts in retaliation. I easily deflected them into the air, briefly wondering where they would end up at.

That distraction was repaid by a punch in the face. I staggered back, missing the second punch but went into the path of his right kick. I cried out from the pain. I heard him chuckle and I opened my eyes to see his fist charging over my face. I moved my head at the last instant and his fist went through empty air.

"BROLY!" Kakarot cried out signaling that he was ready. I used my evil twin's forward momentum by pulling his arm forward and twisting him around. He was surprised at my maneuver, expecting me to hit him so he was confused for a few moments. I grabbed him in a headlock and kept my arms firmly in place.

"NOW KAKAROT! HIT US!"

I could see the hesitation on his face but then he understood as I heard his voice yell out, "KAMEHAME-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A few seconds of silence went by and nothing happened. My evil twin was just getting his bearings back and was about to reach behind him to punch me in the face when the bright blue light of his move came out of nowhere and the blast hit my other half. I felt the impact of it hit against his stomach and we slowly started to move backwards towards the hole. I turned to look at it and saw that we were just barely going to fit into the thing and so I threw my whole body backwards keeping my grip on the evil one and felt the edges scrape against my skin, drawing blood. The blue light disappeared quickly and the hole closed, sealing us inside. The force field gleamed like a light was reflected on it and we could no longer feel Kakarot's ki. I let my other self go seeing as he was calmed down some. I then turned to look at my new home.


	11. Chapter 11

**So here I am, back from the living after like the, what? Two+ weeks of being missing?...Yeah sorry about that. If you followed the chapter nine updater you would see that I had my two nephews from New Jersey over for all of last week and my older sister and I watched them for most of the day, along with our seven year old little sister (the nephews were seven and five, they were awake by 7 A.M. U.S. East Coast Time) so I had absolutely no time to get onto a computer. But hey here I am now with three updates in one day! That's the good news, now the bad/also good news is that I would have updated with more except that I have finally caught up to the chapter that I am writing and it isn't finished. But now that I caught up to it, YOU PEOPLE CAN GIVE ME IDEAS OUT THERE IF YOU WANT FOR WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE IN THE STORY! I'm not saying that I would use it (if it is good and goes with what I am planning then you better bet that I WILL use it) but I just thought I'd do this so as to make it fun and interesting for people to get more invested in this story. If you don't like the idea just tell me and it shall be rectified.**

**LSSJGurl: Haha well hopefully you see these past three chapters that I just posted and keep following the story. Everything will be explained soon so you just have to wait a little bit longer :)**

**Leach101: Haha don't worry! Of course I'm going to add more chapters to this! Do you think I'm crazy!? ...ok well that last question is highly debatable but that is beside the point :p This wasn't the main story that I was planning on working on, my other story was. But from all the Reviews that I'm getting and the many people that have visited this story I think I may have to switch my priorities a little bit.**

**Blake2020: You sir, are fast :). I just updated and you had already Reviewed, thank you for that. And hopefully I will be able to update sooner than the last big gap. That was killing me! Not being able to update for like 2 weeks! I was going insaaaaane!**

It was a bleak and dreary looking place, not the kind you would vacation at. There were dark red puddles at random places and fires would jut out at odd intervals. White wisps floated to and fro at some places and avoided these huge grey thorn tree things, but before I could get a good look at them I was sent flying downward by a blow to my back. I was so shocked and off guard that I didn't even stop my forward somersaults and I crashed into the ground. I groaned out loud as I slowly got out of the ground but then I got angry as I had seen a green light every half rotation that I made. I looked up into the sky and saw my other half floating up there, the same angered expression on his face.

"You let him get away!" he yelled at me.

"Why is he so important to you!? He grew up on Earth and you were with our Father out in space! You don't even know him!" I referred to him as another person because I didn't want to be associated with a monster like him.

"Don't act like we are two people now, we are one and the same still! And if you don't remember Kakarot was the baby next to us on Planet Vegeta when we were born! His wails kept us from sleeping and being peaceful!" he screamed out again.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" I yelled at him.

"What?" he said shocked out of his power up.

"ARE YOU F CKING KIDDING ME! YOU ARE HOLDING A GRUDGE AGAINST A GROWN MAN FOR NOT LETTING YOU SLEEP PEACEFULLY!?"

He had his head pointed away from me, not making eye contact. I could tell that I had made him finally see reason as he powered down slowly.

"Get down here," I said, more calmly but forcefully.

He blinked a couple times and then gave in, flying down to stand a few feet in front of me.

"Power down."

He did, going back to his base form, which was a teenage version of us. I scowled at this as I reverted to my base form also and became a child once more. His face had a look of surprise on it as he looked at me; I could tell this was going to get some getting used to.

"Sit," I ordered taking my own seat and cursing empty space at how my voice returned to a higher pitched tone. He listened again and we crossed our legs at the same time so that we were looking at a reflection of each other in different stages of our life.

"So, now what?" my other half asked me, breaking the silence. I can't really refer to him as "Evil Broly" anymore since he did calm down and is patiently waiting for an answer.

"Well, now that we are both calm and, not trying to kill each other for stupid reasons, I think it would be a good time to have a talk and get our feelings out about some things so as to-"

A ki blast exploded on the ground next to me and I turned my head slowly to see who it came from. Floating in the air some distance away was a white skinned looking guy, short, and had purple orbs at random places on his body.

"Ha! Look at you monkey's sitting there! Pathetic! I'll let you in on a little secret. I was the one that wiped out your entire race! You're here because of me!" he started laughing now; at least I think it was a guy, because the voice was an even higher pitch than mine.

I turned back to my other half and raised an eyebrow. He merely nodded his head and we both stood up.

"Hey ugly!" my Other called out. The laughing stopped.

"Who are you calling ugly you wretched monkey! I could tear you apart so easily you wouldn't know what-"

The both of us were suddenly in front of him, and when he realized this he flinched backwards.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But let me let you in on a little secret, little man. Since you had our race working for you for so long, you must have heard of some of our legends, right? Like the legend of the Legendary Super Saiyan, correct?"

The guy was about to say something until he heard the last thing that I said.

"Yes, it's why I destroyed your planet in the first place. A rumor was going around that one of you was going to become a Super Saiyan! And I have already met him!"

"Oh we know, we've met him to," my counterpart jumped in. "But what we wanted to tell you was that-"

Simultaneously we both ascended and the blast of air pushed the guy back.

"We are both as strong as he is!" our voices rang out together.

We both leaped at him and his face became one of fear. We both split off into different directions and came at him on either side. His body froze as he didn't know which one to follow and we came together smashing our alternating hands into his skull. His head smashed together and blood squirted out onto our hands. I stepped back and my other did the same mirroring my moves.

"So," I said wiping the blood off by flicking my wrist. "Before we were so rudely interrupted by the little guy, I was saying that we should get our problems over with because your vendetta with Kakarot about crying next to you the whole time as a baby is really pathetic. And honestly, you should just let it go."

"And what if I don't want to let it go! What if I keep the anger inside of me for all eternity! Bottle it up until I face Kakarot again and kill him with my own bare hands!" my Other said slowly starting to sound like his former self.

I narrowed my eyes. "And then what?"

A confused look crept onto his face and he focused back on me.

"What?"

"And then what would you do? After you kill Kakarot with your own bare hands, squeeze the life out of his lungs and squish him like a bug, WHAT WILL YOU DO, THEN!?"

His eyes were unfocused now, trying to see beyond his hatred and his vendetta, I was trying to get him to understand this one concept.

"Nothing," I heard him whisper.

"Exactly! NOTHING! You will no longer have a purpose in life; no longer have the drive that makes you a Saiyan! You will be a hollow shell, a shriveled up thing that is useless!"

"This vendetta that you have is pointless! Your hatred is better used for other things!" This petty thing that you have needs to be let go!"

"And how do you suggest I do that!?"

Suddenly the white purple guy appeared between us.

"You insulate, degenerate, stupid monkeys? There is no possible way that you are stronger than me! I was the most powerful being in the universe! There is no possible way that two more of you monkeys are more powerful than I!"

He charged two purple beams in each hand shot each one at us. We had both powered down during our talk and we instantly raised our ki again. I went Super Saiyan and slapped the thin purple blast away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my Other go Legendary Super Saiyan and take the blast full on. It exploded against his chest and smoke billowed out.

"HA! Take that you stupid backwards monkey! You may have surprised me before but that was only a fluke! You cannot imagine the power that I have!"

Out of the smoke my other appeared and grabbed the little man's throat. His eyes went wide as his neck was snapped. My other then threw his now lifeless body into the, 'waters', where it sank below the surface.

I turned back to face him. "Well that was mean."

"I'm not here from being nice, and I will do what it takes to survive. And if that means I have to be as bad as these guys to do it then I will."

"Even if it changes who you are?" I asked trying to get him to see reason.

"I never had a 'ME' to begin with. We were always together, never separate, two halves of the same coin. Now that I have my own body I'm going to do a lot of things that you held me back from. LIKE FLYING REALLY FAST AND NOT STOPPING!"

And with that he suddenly flew into the air away from me.

Me- _What are you getting yourself into my brother?_

Suddenly I saw my Other's ki aura stop and could just barely see his body hanging in mid-air, and then he started to move up. I was confused since there wasn't much sense to go up because of the barrier there. But then I felt my body start to rise involuntarily and there was nothing that I could do to stop it.

I quickly reached the barrier and closed my eyes, fully prepared to be crushed by it, when I felt a surface on my cheek. I turned and saw the barrier right against my body. I was stunned, wondering what was going on when I saw the barrier absorb me into itself. I passed through it rather quickly and came out the other side. I was met by a layer of yellow cloud to the face, thankfully it just disappeared as I continued to move up.

After I escaped the clouds I saw the winding, blue, spiky, path above me. I was put on top of it just barely above the ground and then moved directly in the middle. And then like a switch was flipped I was flung forward at a much faster speed than I was able to go. In the blink of an eye I went from nowhere to the room that I had stood in what felt like days ago. But this time I did not have Kakarot with me, only my Other.

"BROOOOOLY!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey here again. So I'm following the advice from one of you (won't name who, can't have fights break out on here can I?)** **But I will tell you that my update schedule will be different from now on. I will be updating one story at a time for a couple chapters and then switch to the other story and do the same thing. This will help me immensely with keeping up to date with the stories and not have to rush to bring out a new chapter just because someone demands it(you know who you are). But don't worry, I won't be forgetting about either chapter so you don't have to panic about that :). **

**LSSJGurl: Haha thank you, thank you, your review made me really happy. Sorry he isn't an adult right now, but I have stuff for that in the future :) You just have to wait and see.**

**Leach101: ¡Mi amigo! No problemo here is the new one haha(I'm hispanic but I don't write Spanish that often. I probably messed up that first bit). AND YES! More adventure is on the way! Just look at my other story to see how my mind can work with some stuff. Hahahah, it's going to be awesome!**

**Princess of all Saiya-jins: WOMAN! I SHALL UPDATE WHEN I WANT TO!...but anyway here is the next chapter hahaha. Hope you like it :]**

**Also haven't done this in a while but, I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO AKIRA TORIYAMA OR WHO EVER REALLY OWNS DBZ NOW! I AM JUST A FAN WITH A PLAN!**

"Um, actually, King Yemma, since there are two of them you have to make it plural. It would be grammatically correct sir."

I looked to the right and saw an over skinny troll thing that was light blue color. He looked quite pleased with himself, and then it was wiped away when Yemma turned to look at him.

"Did I ask you to tell me when to be grammatically correct?" he asked in a cold, emotionless voice.

"N-n-no, s-sir," the man said now visibly shaking.

King Yemma merely nodded his head and turned back to us.

"So, now that I have you both here I can get right to business. Yes, you are both dead, yes you both died on New Vegeta when the comet struck the planet, although that isn't even the real name of the place but it doesn't matter now. Are you two following me?" King Yemma asked.

We both nodded our heads at the same time. I already knew all of this but decided to keep my mouth shut and not get him mad.

"Goku, or as you know him, Kakarot, used a technique of his called Instant Transmission. This lets him travel great distances when he focuses on a 'ki signature' as you call it," here he picked up a piece of paper and stared at it for a couple seconds. "From what I can tell, he can also travel through the dimensions, which means he can go between the living world and Other World whenever he likes. This is how he was able to grab your half of the full Broly soul," pointed at me, "Although, since it was his first time doing it and he didn't even realize what he fully did, he was only able to get half of the full soul before it reached Other World. That's also why you came here," he pointed at my other half, "And why you stayed in the living world," he pointed at me again.

I was shocked to hear that this second explanation was more thorough than the first, and slightly more complicated.

My other half crossed his arms over his chest. "So then what does that mean for us? Will we ever combine and become one again?"

King Yemma put down the paper and steeples his fingers together as he leaned over the table.

"That's hard to say. You might combine again if you make physical contact or it could happen over time. There is an alien race, called the Metamorans, that uses another technique called the Fusion Dance, you could do that. The Supreme Kai's use Potara Earrings which are more permanent. Sadly there could also be a chance that you both never come together again and stay as two separate entities. This is the first time something like this has happened so I honestly have no idea how this will work out. My teams of scientists are still trying to figure it all out."

It was silent after that as he let what he just said sink in.

"Now what this means for you gets fairly simple, something that I love. You," he pointed to my other, "Are going back to H.F.I.L."

"What!?" he snarled out. He uncrossed his arms. "I did nothing wrong."

"Actually, you killed a person in-"

"That little white guy with the gems on him shouldn't count! He was already dead and it was in self defense! And he killed him the first time also! Why isn't he sent with me!?"

"Frieza doesn't count. And killing your Father wasn't in self defense," King Yemma said evenly.

This effectively stopped his argument.

"As I thought, our records show that the moment you were free of your Father's mind control device, you used this moment to take over your body and then kill your Father, brutally, and cold heartedly," King Yemma stated after reading from a different paper that had appeared in his hand.

"That was for everything that he did to us! Do you honestly think that he would just let us go and stay free if we let him live!? He would have hunted us down with an even stronger mind control device and we would have slaughtered all sentient life everywhere!" my other was fuming now trying to explain his reasoning, but even I could tell that he had thought about his response before answering. Like he was trying to find the right words.

"That may be true, but you killed him out of revenge and a bloodlust for killing! You have no remorse or guilt for even killing a person and if your other half here hadn't got control in time, you would have killed everyone on New Planet Vegeta! So with this information in mind I am still going to-"

"Wait! Stop King Yemma!"

We all turned to the right door and saw Kakarot sprint into the room.

"King...Yemma...you have...to...save...Kid Broly...got trapped...in...is it...just me...or...is there...hardly any air?"

And this was when Kakarot feinted to the ground.

Me- _So there's no air for living people to breath in the afterlife?...well that's obvious I guess..._

King Yemma huffed and then lifted a hand and snapped his fingers. Kakarot's body started to slowly disappear.

"NO!"

I turned to the source of the yell and saw my other half going Legendary Super Saiyan and then screamed, "KAKAROOOOOOOOOT!"

He lunged forward but was too late as his hand only grasped empty air, Kakarot's body already fully gone.

"Bring him back! BRING HIM BACK SO THAT I MAY KILL HIM!" he yelled lunging at King Yemma.

King Yemma held up his hand again and my other half froze, nothing moved and his ki stayed the same.

"My ki may be lower than yours, but do not mistake that for weakness. I am the ruler of Other World after all."

He then lowered his arm to straighten a stack of papers that had fallen over but my other half stayed still in the air. I could picture his look of rage and bloodlust on his face.

"In light of everything that has happened here and of what I think will happen, I am officially sending you, Broly, back to H.F.I.L. and spend however amount of time there I deem enough. If you were whole I would have sent you there for eternity. But because circumstances have you split in half and your other half is completely pure, I am honor bound to only send you. Maybe one day you will see the error in your ways, who knows."

He waved his hand once and my other disappeared the same way Kakarot had. Which just left me alone with the all powerful King Yemma.

"S-so, where does that leave me?" my voice came out hesitant and squeaky.

His head snapped to where I stood like he had completely forgotten that I was there.

"Oh, yes, you. Sorry forgot about you for a second."

Me- _Guess he did forget about me..._

He grabbed a different stack of papers and shuffled through them for a few seconds while muttering stuff that I couldn't hear. Then he suddenly huffed like he was defeated and pushed the stack away. He sat there not moving with his head propped up by his hand for enough time for me to be worried. Then suddenly he sat up straight and lifted his right hand into the air, index finger extended.

"Aha! I know just the person! Normally I would just send you to heaven because you died and have done no evil thing, I can't do that in this case because that would be a cruel fate for you and your other half, you would never recombine even if you wanted to. And I can't send you to a small living house here because they are all full to the brim with fighters that will compete in the Other World Tournament that is coming up, some of these guys have trained all of their dead lives for this thing. Sooooo, I will send you to the only free man available. He is my old sensei, named King Kai. He rules over the Northern Galaxy, where Earth is located. He has no one on his planet that he is training so I'm positive he will have no qualms about taking you in."

"Are you sure, sir? If he is a Lord of a galaxy, I don't think I want to get him mad."

Me- _What the fuck!? Did I really just say that? This child body isn't just a body I have now, it's turning me back __**into**__ a child!_

"Of course it will be ok my boy! Don't worry about it!" King Yemma said while laughing lightly.

I didn't like the feeling of feeling like a child again. I am a man, not some thumb sucking boy that needs help with every little task he does. So I tried to gather back my pride by saying, "So where is this, _mighty_, ruler at tons of fun?" I put a sarcastic tone into my voice and crossed my arms over my chest and put a scowl on my face like I had seen my other half do.

And this only made King Yemma laugh harder.

He was laughing so much, so loud, and so hard, that the whole building was shaking and echoing his booming voice even more. He could barely breathe and so he merely pointed to the door on my left while spluttering out, "CHILD...THINKS...TOUGH...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I huffed and put an angry expression on my face which only made him laugh even harder than before if that was possible. I threw my hands into the air and stomped out the indicated door making the outrageously loud laugh go up another level.

I met another troll thing outside the door that was standing in front of a snake's open mouth. I glared at him and flared my ki, my aura springing up around me.

"Tell me where this stupid plant is and don't you dare laugh!" I snarled out. It was less menacing with my squeaky voice and ld body but it got the point across.

The guy still his lips though and pointed to the path that lead out into the distance. He could only mutter, "The end," before he clamped his mouth shut and put both his hands over it before running into the room behind me. By then I heard other voices of laughter mingle with King Yemma's.

My eye twitched and I quickly took off, flying over this winding path that curved in on itself like a snake's body. Their laughter followed me into the distance.

**So, Broly is a child and is going to train with King Kai while staying in the Other World...can anyone else smell a plot twist coming along? No? Yes? Well I don't hahaha just kidding, but I would still love to hear your ideas on what you think of all this. Hey, you might even be right *shrugs shoulders* or you could be wrong *raises one eyebrow* You never know :}**


End file.
